Raincoats and Recipes: Alternative Ending
by OurMrsParker
Summary: What if Kirk hadn't come down screaming? I'm a big Luke/Lorelai fan. I know it's been done a hundred times before, but this is my take on how it happened... R


Disclaimer: Not mine. Wish they were mine. Wish Amy Sherman-Palladino was mine. I want her talent. GRRR

Author's Note: First posted fanfic. Hope you like.

"Hey. You're the last one up." Lorelai said as she walked into the front room.

"No, not the last one." Luke said darkly.

"You okay? I heard Bebette was kicking your butt at Yattzee." Lorelai laughed.

"Actually, I'm feeling pretty stupid right now."

"Why?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm not a mysterious man, am I?"

"Well, the wardrobe's a bit of a head scratcher."

"I think I've been very, very clear with my intentions."

"Your?" Lorelai wasn't catching on.

"The wedding, the movie invite, the flowers."

Lorelai chuckled nervously. "Luke, you-"

"You knew what I was doing."

"Well, no, not officially." Lorelai looked down at the floor.

"Not officially? Oh c'mon! I mean, I didn't have a ref. present, but other than that…" Luke argued.

"Well, you didn't say anything official."

"What was I supposed to say? I did things. I let my actions speak. That's what you're supposed to do. You're supposed to let your actions speak. That's the romantic way to do this, damnit!"

"Okay, you're right, I'm sorry."

"And you went along with all of it. And so, naturally I assumed we were on the same page, and then your boyfriend shows up, here, at the inn, that I invested in."

Lorelai looked stunned. "Whoa, whoa, what boyfriend? You talking about Jason?"

"No, Tom. Yes, Jason!" Luke answered sarcastically.

"You guys were talking? What did he say?"

"He said you were together. I was sitting there, listening to this guy spout on and on about how 'It's right, you're right, he's right' and the whole time I'm thinking 'What the hell have I been doin' all this for? She's taken!'" Luke opened the front door and walked out.

"I'm not taken!" she cried from inside the Dragonfly. She ran after him. "We-we broke up!" she said, walking out onto the porch with Luke.

"Well, he doesn't know that!" Luke cried.

"Well, just calm down." Lorelai pleaded, trying to reason with him.

"No, I don't want to 'calm down!'" He shouted. "I did everything right. I did exactly what the book said."

"The book?!" Lorelai asked, confused. He didn't mean Jess's book, did he?

"I thought we were on track. And now you're standin' there, lookin' at me like I'm crazy!"

"I'm not looking at you like you're crazy!" Lorelai shouted, trying to make a point.

"Ya know the last time I bought flowers for someone? Never, that's when! Very easy stat. to remember!" Luke shouted.

"I _loved_ the flowers!" Lorelai cried in defense.

"And when I walked you home after the wedding, there was a moment. I- I _thought_ there was a moment!"

"There was!" she cried again. "There _was_ a moment." She said, softly this time.

Both were silent for a moment, breathing hard from all the screaming. Luke had a look in his eye that was different than what Lorelai had ever seen. He took a step closer to Lorelai. She took a tiny step back.

"What are you doing?" she asked softly, his arms slightly stretched toward her.

"Will you just stand still?" his voice was rough and a little harsh. Lorelai obeyed, and he pulled her close to him. Their lips touched, and Lorelai's arms were immediately around Luke. Her hands moved across his back, and then to his chest, where she pulled away slightly.

She looked down, her eyes still half-closed. She stepped toward Luke for another kiss, but he stepped back.

"What are you doin'?" he asked quietly, his voice husky with emotion.

"Will you just stand still?" she asked, in a soft tone. She placed one hand on his cheek, and kissed him. His arms wrapped around her waist, and he pulled her as close to him as he could get.

Lorelai gently pulled back, and looked into Luke's eyes.

Luke grabbed Lorelai by the hips, and pulled her toward him once more. Their lips locked, and this time, a more feverish, heated passion came out of the kiss. Lorelai moved her right leg, so it was in between Luke's two. She rubbed her leg against his, causing him to react and slide his tongue into her mouth. She tasted like Eclipse mints and coffee, and he loved that about her.

The feel of his tongue in her mouth, combined with the fact that his hands were dangerously close to her ass, made Lorelai moan slightly. She moaned again as Luke slid his hands under the back of her shirt, and placed one of his hands on the small of her back, while the other one played with her hair.

Luke was shocked for a moment. Lorelai moaned. Lorelai Gilmore. _He_ made Lorelai Gilmore moan. Her moan pushed him over the edge, and he pulled her even closer to him by her hips. She smiled into his mouth, and the kiss deepened.

Lorelai was happy she had chosen the right shirt to wear. It was very low-cut, and parts of her chest were exposed to the night's air. Luke took that for granted and placed a small kiss on her exposed chest before kissing her lips again.

They stumbled to the railing, their bodies still molded together perfectly like two puzzle pieces. Luke was in dire need of closer contact with Lorelai. He had waited eight whole years for that moment. And now that moment was there. It was right in front of him, and he was loosing all self-control he had with each kiss Lorelai gave him.

His hands were roaming her back, driving her absolutely crazy. She loved the feeling he was giving her. She had never felt that with anyone she had dated before. Not Jason, not Alex, and not even Christopher, who had had her baby, or Max, whom she was engaged to two years back.

Lorelai moaned again, her stomach knotting and unknotting itself over and over again. Luke's head bent down, and he kissed her neck, making a shiver run down her spine.

"Lorelai," he breathed, whispering in her ear, "Lorelai… Oh God, Lorelai." He captured her mouth in his once more, and his tongue demanded entrance into her mouth. She gladly accepted it, and welcomed the now-familiar feeling of his warm tongue.

"Lorelai, we really need to-" Jason began as he walked out the front door toward her. Luke and Lorelai broke apart at the sound of his voice, and Lorelai rubbed the back of her neck with her hand, embarrassed and confused.

"Jason, why are you still here?" she turned to look at Luke, and his eyes met hers, a confused and betrayed look in his eyes. "Luke. You've met Luke, right?" she asked, even though Luke had already told her they had.

"Yes, I have." Jason said, a look of confusion and anger crossing his face. "Lorelai, I thought…what the hell are you doing, kissing him? I wanted…I mean…I came here, to…Jesus Christ, Lorelai, I came to give you this!" Jason reached into his coat pocket and threw a small box to the ground. The box was glass, and it shattered into thousands of tiny pieces, leaving a small, diamond encrusted gold ring exposed on the wooden porch.

"You were going to propose?" Lorelai asked, in complete and utter shock, not believing her eyes.

Luke was still standing next to Lorelai, afraid of what Lorelai might say. He was so afraid that she would forget all about him, about their kiss, and run off with this Jason guy. He was so afraid of being rejected by her, the only person who had always been in his heart.

Lorelai began speaking again, this time with anger and frustration in her voice. "Jason, you sued my father! And then after that, you left! You got up and left! You left me to deal with my God-awful parents, and now you're back here, trying to get me to marry you! You said a mouthful to Luke, and-"

"Wait, what?" Jason asked, his head turning to Luke then back to Lorelai.

"'It's right, I'm right, you're right.' All this shit about us being together, and how you loved me and thought I was 'The One.' What the hell, Jason? You left! And I even told you we were over! I told you when you first got here! Take a damn hint, Jason, and go home!"

"What has he done with you? Have you been cheating on me with this dirty bastard?" Jason asked in a low voice, filled with venom and spite as he looked at Luke disdainfully.

"What?" Luke, who hadn't spoken the entire time, began to get angry.

"You heard me. You've been fooling around with her. That's why she won't come back with me."

Luke resisted the urge to knock him one in the jaw. "Listen to me, you cheap ass bastard, I never want to see your face in Stars Hollow again! Ever! So you can take your smartass comments and your accusations and shove them up your ass! Now, leave before I beat you!" After seeing Jason not move a muscle, he shouted "Now!" and Jason scrambled off to his car and drove away from the Dragonfly Inn.

Luke was seething, breathing deep and clenching and unclenching his fists. His jaw was set, and his eyes were dangerously furious.

"Luke?" Lorelai whispered, afraid of getting him more upset. Luke whipped around and looked at Lorelai, his fists still clenched in tight balls.

"Luke, you…I mean…well…thank you." She said softly, a look of concern on her face.

"That jerk. Thinking you could honestly cheat on him. With me, for God's shakes! I wanted to hit him. And you dated him! He's such an ass! First Christopher, then Max, and now him!"

"Hey!" Lorelai cried, in defense, "You shouldn't be the one talking! At least I didn't get married to a cheating bitch! And who are you to tell me what guys to date? If I'm not mistaken, you got pissed when I told you how I felt about Nicole…"

"And look how that ended up! Damnit, Lorelai, marrying Nicole was a mistake!" Luke shouted. Lorelai took on a look of surprise. She knew that Luke wasn't happy with the way things had turned out with Nicole, she just didn't know he thought the marriage was completely wrong.

"I…"

"What Lorelai? You what? You're sorry? Lorelai, I don't need you to be 'sorry' for me, okay?"

Lorelai looked at him, her eyes defiant. "I wasn't going to say I was sorry."

"What were you going to say, then?" Luke snapped, turning his body so that it faced her.

"I was going to say…" Luke's eyes were locked with Lorelai's, and she felt her body melt as their gaze held, her blue eyes mixing with his brown ones. Her voice faltered, unable to think clearly as his gaze continued to hold her own.

"What?" Luke prodded, trying to push the sentence out of her.

"Luke…" she took his face into her hands and pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck, while his hands slid down until they were resting on her hips.

He bent his neck down, and bit her earlobe, his hot breath against her neck and ear.

"Luke…" she moaned, her ear being the most sensitive part of her body. If anyone wanted to seduce her, all they had to do was breathe into her ear, and she was theirs, the effect so completely strong and irresistible. "Luke…oh God, Luke, please…Oh my God…" Luke had now begun to kiss lower, down her neck, to her chest, and Lorelai could feel her common sense slip away as Luke traveled lower down her chest.

"Luke…" Lorelai breathed, the last of her sense trying to force its way into the front of her mind, "Luke, not here…Luke, we should…go…somewhere…room…your room…yes…bed…bed good." Luke lifted his head, and kissed Lorelai hard on the mouth.

"Room it is." He said, his voice deep and laced with desire. As they hurriedly made their way upstairs, Luke knew this was going to be a very long, endless night.


End file.
